Atrakcyjne Turystycznie Otoczenie
Zalesione okolice Bydgoszczy są atrakcyjne turystycznie i przyciągają wielu osób z innych regionów Polski. Prym wiedzie gmina Koronowo, w której położony jest wśród lasów wielki Zalew Koronowski. Znajduje się tam ok. 20 ośrodków wypoczynkowych, niektóre o wysokim standardzie. Inne położone są nad jeziorami bliskimi Bydgoszczy: Jezuickim i Borówno. Sporo jest sezonowych campingów, pól biwakowych i gospodarstw agroturystycznych. W samej Bydgoszczy w Janowie znajduje się ośrodek PTTK z 270 miejscami w domkach turystycznych. Bliskość Zalewu Koronowskiego i rozwiniętej bazy turystycznej sprawia, że bydgoszczanie mają świetne warunki do wypoczynku niedzielnego i świątecznego. Najbardziej popularnie kąpieliska letnie to Piecki, Chmielniki, Borówno, Zalew Koronowski (Samociążek, Pieczyska, Kręgiel, Romanowo), jeziora Rynny Byszewskiej (np Salno, Wierzchucin), jeziora pałuckie (np Wąsosz, Wiktorowo, Chomiąża, Oćwieka), Przyjezierze. Atrakcje turystyczne w okolicach W pobliżu Bydgoszczy znajdują się pięknie utrzymane atrakcyjne zespoły parkowo-pałacowe: Zespół pałacowo – parkowy w Ostromecku Znajduje się 3 kilometry od granic Bydgoszczy, na skraju zbocza doliny Wisły. Kompleks ten to 2 pałace oraz okalające je parki w stylu angielskim i francuskim z doskonale utrzymaną roślinnością. Przebywali tu: polski król oraz cesarz pruski, powstańcy polscy, armia napoleońska oraz wojska pruskie. Większy pałac (1832-48) to klasycystyczna rezydencja Jakuba Martina Schoenborna – dzieło arch. K. F. Schinkla. Obecnie należy do Gminy Bydgoszcz. Mniejszy pałac (XVIII w.) to rokokowa dwukondygnacyjna rezydencja Pawła Michała Mostowskiego wojewody pomorskiego. Z jego okien rozpościera się wspaniały widok na Wisłę. Obecnie jest własnością Filharmonii Pomorskiej W parku ostromeckim zobaczyć można piękne okazy drzew, stawy, rzeźby, naturalistyczne kompozycje parkowe. Około trzydziestu, dziś już przeszło stuletnich drzew, oznaczonych jest jako pomniki przyrody. W okresie wiosenno - letnim w parku odbywają się imprezy plenerowe: koncerty muzyki poważnej i rozrywkowej, konkursy plastyczne, plenerowe spotkania z poezją, imprezy rekreacyjno- sportowe. Zespół pałacowo – parkowy w Lubostroniu Rezydencja rodu Skórzewskich „Perła Pałuk” położona nad Notecią w Lubostroniu odległym ok. 25 km od Bydgoszczy. Pałac wybudował Fryderyk hrabia Skórzewski w latach 1795-1800. Kopułę pałacu ozdobiła rzeźba Atlasa dźwigającego kulę ziemską - dzieło rzeźbiarza Władysława Marcinkowskiego. Ponad 40 hektarowy park angielski okalający pałac i zabudowania dworskie zaprojektował znakomity ówczesny architekt ogrodów - Teichert. Lubostroń stał się ostoją myśli patriotycznej i życia narodowego. Zespół pałacowo – parkowy w Samostrzelu Rezydencja magnacka, własność rodu Bnińskich. Największy zespół pałacowy w województwie kujawsko-pomorskim. Pałac zbudowany został z początku XVII wieku przez ówczesnego właściciela Piotra z Bnina-Bnińskiego. Gościły tu słynne postacie historyczne. Pałac był ośrodkiem kultury i polskości w czasie zaborów i kwitnącą rezydencją w okresie międzywojennym.Otoczenie pałacu zajmuje rozległy park położony na zboczu pradoliny Noteci, z tarasami widokowymi. Park krajobrazowy typu angielskiego założono w 1825 r. wykorzystując płynącą w głębokim parowie rzeczkę Rokitkę. Pod koniec XIX w. powstała orginalna architektura ogrodu z tarasami włoskimi, pergolami, ozdobnymi balustradami na wzór włoskiego renesansu oraz kopiami antycznych rzeźb. W 2004 r. pałac z braku środków od lat nie remontowany został wyznaczony na siedzibę wypoczynkową centrum szkoleniowego NATO w Bydgoszczy Zalew Koronowski Zalew leżący ok. 20 km od Bydgoszczy jest zapleczem letniego wypoczynku dla bydgoszczan. Wielu z nich ma tutaj swoje letnie dacze, wielu żegluje na akwenie. Koncepcja budowy tamy i siłowni została opracowana już w 1928 r. W latach 1956- 62 zbudowane zostały zapora i hydroelektrownia w Koronowie i Tryszczynie. Zbiornik powstał z podpiętrzonej Brdy oraz połączenia wielu jezior rynnowych. Od tego czasu Zbiornik Koronowski stanowi atrakcyjny obszar turystyczno- wypoczynkowy. Posiada powierzchnię ok. 1560 ha, ma kształt wydłużony, jego długość wynosi 36 km, a maksymalna głębokość ok. 20 m. Długość linii brzegowej sięga 102 km. Charakteryzuje się występowaniem wielu głębokich zatok, wysp, dzikich nadbrzeży. Obecnie jest uznawany za najbardziej atrakcyjny rekreacyjnie akwen na południowym skraju polskich pojezierzy, w centrum między pojeziernymi krainami Mazur i Pojezierza Pomorskiego. Zbiornik Koronowski otaczają zwarte i dorodne kompleksy leśne. Zalew i jego okolice są rajem dla uprawiających turystykę wodną, pieszą i rowerową. Od 1928 roku organizowane są międzynarodowe spływy kajakowe na Brdzie, a od 1965 roku również międzynarodowe zimowe spływy kajakowe. Turystykę żeglarską promują liczne kluby żeglarskie posiadające przystanie, baseny, hangary, pomosty, dźwigi do wodowania i załadunku jachtów. Corocznie w sierpniu organizowane są regaty klasy turystycznej. W okolicznych ośrodkach prowadzona jest turystyka jeździecka. Piechurzy i kolarze znajdują tu ciekawe miejscowości i trasy, bogate w osobliwości przyrodnicze, krajoznawcze historyczne. Zwiedzanie tego obszaru ułatwiają szlaki turystyczne. Rynna Jezior Byszewskich Poprzez rzekę Krówkę Zalew Koronowski łączy się z łańcuchem jezior byszewskich: Stoczek, Piaseczno, Płotwice, Kadzionka, Staw Młyński, Tobolno Duże, Tobolno Małe, Piekło, Długie, Krosna, Studzienne, Wierzchucińskie Małe, Wierzchucińskie Duże oraz Słupowskie. Łańcuch biegnie niemal równolegle do Zalewu Koronowskiego. Wszystkie jeziora są wąskie, wydłużone, głębokie, o wysokich brzegach. W starych dokumentach jeziora te noszą wspólną nazwę Plitwica. Stąd wniosek, że niegdyś stanowiły jedną rynnę odpływową wyżłobioną przez wody lodowcowe. Na skutek obniżenia się poziomu wód rynna z czasem uległa podziałowi tworząc łańcuch złożony z 16 uroczych jezior, ciągnących się na przestrzeni 30 km. Po utworzeniu Zbiornika Koronowskiego podniósł się poziom wód ostatnich w łańcuchu jezior, przez co ponownie uległy połączeniu. Obok Zalewu Koronowskiego jeziora rynny byszewskiej są obszarem budownictwa rekreacyjnego bydgoszczan. Znajdują się tu liczne dacze i sezonowe działki. Park "G r a b i n a" w Koronowie (23,7 ha) Otacza on Koronowo od południowego zachodu skąd roztacza się rozległy widok na meandrującą Brdę i leżące u podnóża miasto. Nazwa pochodzi od lasów grabowych porastających wzgórza wokół miasta. Strome zbocza wysoczyzny morenowej poprzecinane są głębokimi jarami. Najwyższe wzgórza to: "Grabina" - 109,1 m, "Wzgórze Łokietka" - 107,5 m, "Wzgórze Św. Jana" - 106 m i "Szańce" - 94 m. Na obszarze tym zlokalizowane były dwa wczesnosłowiańskie grodziska (pierwsze na "Wzgórzu Łokietka", drugie ok. 250 m na południe od grodu koronowskiego). Bory Tucholskie Lasy Północnego Pasa Rekreacyjnego Bydgoszczy są południowym skłonem Borów Tucholskich. Bory stanowią naturalny obszar eksploracji turystycznej bydgoszczan. Bory Tucholskie stanowią po Puszczy Białowieskiej największą powierzchnię leśną w kraju. Obszar ten pod względem morfologicznym stanowi przeważnie mniej lub bardziej płaską równinę sandrową, urozmaiconą licznymi rynnami, obniżeniami wytopiskowymi, wydmami oraz dolinami rzek. Do ważniejszych dolin należą doliny rzek Brdy, Wdy, Mątawy i górnego odcinka Wierzycy. Poza sandrami lasy Borów Tucholskich porastają również pagórki i wzgórza moren czołowych. Najbardziej malowniczym, typowym elementem dla obszarów polodowcowych są jeziora. Spośród blisko 900 różnej wielkości jezior, występujących pojedynczo lub w zwartych zespołach na obszarze Borów, aż 40 przekracza powierzchnię 1 km2. Do największych należą jeziora: Wdzydze, zwane potocznie Kaszubskim Morzem o powierzchni 1455,6 ha, Charzykowskie (1363,3ha), Karsińskie (648,1 ha), Kryszyńskie (461,3 ha), Kałębie (466.3 ha), Somińskie (433,1 ha) i Borzechowskie (237,7 ha), a także sztuczne zbiorniki: Koronowski (1560 ha) i Wdy w Tleniu (400 ha). Obok jezior rynnowych występują również zanikające, niegłębokie jeziora, charakteryzujące się nieregularnym kształtem i łagodnymi zboczami. Środkiem Borów Tucholskich, w dolinach o wysokich i stromych brzegach, płyną rzeki Brda i Wda odznaczające się szczególnie dużym spadkiem i stosunkowo licznymi zwężeniami. Na trasach swego krętego biegu przepływają przez liczne jeziora, stapiając je w naturalne, turystyczne szlaki wodne. Także mniejsze rzeki i strugi jak: Kłoniecznica, Zbrzyca, Czerska Struga, Młosienica, Pielska, Brzezianek, Niechwaszcz, Prusina, Kałębnica nadają się na znacznych odcinkach do uprawiania turystyki kajakowej. Duże fragmenty pierwotnej przyrody zostały objęte zarządzeniami ochronnymi jako rezerwaty przyrody lub parki krajobrazowe. Do najciekawszych należy zaliczyć: rezerwat cisów nad na jeziorem Mukrz koło leśnictwa Wierzchlas, rezerwat archeologiczno-przyrodniczy Kręgi Kamienne w Odrach, rezerwat pierwotnego lasu liściastego ze stanowiskami brekini Szczerkowo k. Tlenia, uroczysko Krzywe Koło w nadleśnictwie Błędno, a nad rzekami i jeziorami rezerwaty ptactwa wodnego. W ostępach leśnych i matecznikach wystepują rzadkie gatunki ptaków: orzeł bielik, rybołów, żuraw, łabędź niemy, czapla siwa, głuszec, puchacz i bocian czarny. W 1996 r. utworzono Park Narodowy „Bory Tucholskie”. Na terenie Borów znajduje się także 5 Parków Krajobrazowych: Wdzydzki, Tucholski, Zaborski, Wdecki i Krajeński oraz kilkadziesiąt rezerwatów przyrody. Inne Urokliwą jest wycieczka ulicą Wyzwolenia wzdłuż krawędzi doliny Wisły przez Fordon, Strzelce Dolne do Trzęsacza. Krawędzie doliny porastają charakterystyczne dla tych terenów Doliny Dolnej Wisły liczne sady drzew owocowych, z których od wieków wyrabia się regionalne „Powidła Strzeleckie”, smażone w wielkich kadziach bez użycia cukru. Czynione są starania o uzykanie przez nie statusu „produktu regionalnego” uznawanego przez Unię Europejską. Z innych atrakcyjnych miejsc w pobliżu Bydgoszczy znajdują się: * muzeum archeologiczne w Biskupinie (rekonstrukcja grodu kultury łużyckiej) – najbardziej oblegane muzeum w województwie (ok. 250 tyś. osób rocznie) * uzdrowiska w Ciechocinku i Inowrocławiu * miasta pokrzyżackie: Chełmno, Toruń, Świecie, Nowe, Grudziądz * ruiny polskich zamków w Szubinie, Wenecji * ruiny zamków krzyżackich na Ziemi Chełmińskiej, w Nowym Jasińcu k.Koronowa * piastowskie zabytki w Kruszwicy, Inowrocławiu, Strzelnie * Żnińska Kolej Powiatowa Żnin-Wenecja-Biskupin-Gąsawa (wąskotorowa) * muzeum kolei wąskotorowej w Wenecji * klasztor cystersów w Koronowie * sanktuaria MB w Byszewie, Górce Klasztornej, Pieraniu, Markowicach * drewniany kościół w Żołędowie z 1715 roku (dzwony z XVI w.) * zespoły dworsko-parkowe w Żołędowie, Bożenkowie, Słupowie, Teresinie, Wierzchucinku, Wojnowie, Augustowie, Gądeczu, Strzelcach Górnych, Gościeradzu, Wtelnie * koscioły gotyckie we Włókach, Ostromecku, Czarżu, Koronowie * kościoły neogotyckie w Cielu, Łochowie, Przyłękach, Solcu Kujawskim, Nowej Wsi Wielkiej, Sicienku, Kruszynie, Dobrczu, Kozielcu, Wudzynie, Dąbrowie Chełmińskiej, Łąsku, Mąkowarsku, Wtelnie * wiatrak holenderski w Przyłękach * Radiowe Centrum Nadawcze Polskiego Radia w Kabacie k. Solca Kujawskiego * Pałac Myśliwski rodu Skórzewskich w Brzozie * drewniany młyn wodny przy ul. Nakielskiej z połowy XIX w., zwany Diabelskim Młynem, z zachowanym kołem młyńskim w Koronowie * najwyższy w Europie most kolejki wąskotorowej na trasie Koronowo - Okole. Rozwinięta baza turystyczna i noclegowa w powiecie Powiat bydgoski posiada najlepiej rozwiniętą bazę noclegową w województwie: Liczba miejsc noclegowych – stan 2003 r. (GUS) 1. powiat bydgoski: 2586 2. powiat tucholski: 2308 3. Bydgoszcz: 2036 4. powiat brodnicki: 1848 5. Toruń: 1836 6. Inowrocław: 1834 7. powiat aleksandrowski: 1819 8. powiat żniński: 1695 9. powiat świecki: 1692 10. powiat mogileński: 1621 Wyróżnia się szczególnie gmina Koronowo Liczba miejsc noclegowych – stan 2003 r. (GUS) 1. Bydgoszcz: 2036 2. gm. Koronowo: 1861 (powiat bydgoski) 3. Toruń: 1836 4. Inowrocław: 1834 5. Ciechocinek: 1731 6. gm. Osie: 1278 7. gm. Jeziora Wielkie: 1222 8. gm. Zbiczno: 1112 Również rozpatrując liczbę miejsc noclegowych całorocznych powiat bydgoski ma dobre wyniki co świadczy o zncznym udziale ośrodków szkoleniowo-wypoczynkowych całorocznych o wysokim standardzie. Liczba miejsc noclegowych całorocznych – stan 2003 r. (GUS) 1. Inowrocław: 1806 2. Bydgoszcz: 1786 3. Toruń: 1427 4. Ciechocinek: 1499 5. powiat bydgoski: 1188 W powiecie korzysta z noclegów prawie 50 tyś. osób rocznie, z tego 2,5 tyś. zagranicznych, co jest najlepszym wynikiem z powiatów ziemskich. Więcej turystów nocuje tylko w Toruniu, Bydgoszczy i uzdrowiskach Ciechocinku i Inowrocławiu. Ośrodki wypoczynkowe * Ośrodek rekreacyjno-sportowy, Samociążek, gm. Koronowo * Ośrodek wczasowo-wypoczynkowy, Prądocin gm. Nowa Wieś Wlk * Ośrodek Wypoczynku Świątecznego OSIR - Borówno gm. Dobrcz * Ośrodek Rehabilitacyjno-Wypoczynkowy Elton- Borówno gm. Dobrcz * Wojskowy Dom Wypoczynkowy Łuczniczka- Borówno gm. Dobrcz * Ośrodek Wypoczynkowy Polonez- Pieczyska gm. Koronowo – 130 miejsc * WDW Żagiel - Pieczyska gm. Koronowo – 120 miejsc * Ośrodek Wypoczynkowy Policji – Pieczyska gm. Koronowo – 148 miejsc * OW Zacisze - Pieczyska gm. Koronowo – 100 miejsc * OW TP Sircom Exploris - Pieczyska "Nad Zalewem" gm. Koronowo - 89 miejsc * Ośrodek Relax – Pieczyska gm. Koronowo – 30 miejsc * OW w Kręglu "EKOR" - Nowy Jasiniec gm. Koronowo - 157 miejsc * Ośrodek Rekreacyjno-Wypoczynkowy JULIA – Samociążek gm. Koronowo - 68 miejsc * OW Wrzos PKN Orlen – Wielonek gm. Koronowo - 170 miejsc * OW Stomil - Tuszyny gm. Koronowo – 79 miejsc * Ośrodek ZHP Krówka Leśna – Mąkowarsko gm. Koronowo – 150 miejsc * OW Foton - Sokole Kuźnica gm. Koronowo – 90 miejsc * OW Kuratorium Oświaty - Sokole Kuźnica gm. Koronowo – 160 miejsc * OW Polon-Alfa - Sokole Kuźnica gm. Koronowo – 80 miejsc * OW p. Kozikowski – Romanowo gm. Koronowo – 28 miejsc Campingi * Camping, ul. Biwakowa, Bydgoszcz-Janowo * Camping, ul. Nakielska, Bydgoszcz * Camping, ul. Saperów, Bydgoszcz * Camping nad jez. Jezuickim, Chmielniki, gm. Nowa Wieś Wlk Pola Biwakowe * Pole biwakowe, ul. Nadrzeczna 2, Bydgoszcz * Pole biwakowe, ul. Nakielska, Bydgoszcz * Pole biwakowe nad jez. Białym koło leśniczówki, Samociażek gm. Koronowo * Pole biwakowe OSIR nad jez. Borówno, Borówno gm. Osielsko * Pole biwakowe nad jez. Jezuickim, Prądocin, gm. Nowa Wieś Wlk * Pole biwakowe nad jez. Jezuickim, Piecki, gm. Nowa Wieś Wlk * Pole namiotowe nad Zalewem Koronowskim - Sokole Kuźnica – 250 miejsc * Pole namiotowe nad Zalewem Koronowskim – Romanowo – 250 miejsc Agroturystyka * Suponin gm. Dobrcz * Strzelce Dolne gm. Dobrcz * Aleksandrowo gm. Dobrcz * Aleksandrowo gm. Dobrcz * Wiskitno gm. Koronowo * Buszkowo gm. Koronowo * Wierzchucin Królewski gm. Koronowo * Wierzchucin Królewski gm. Koronowo * Mochle gm. Sicienko * Nowy Jasiniec gm. Koronowo Rozwinięta baza noclegowa i turystyczna (wypożyczalnie sprzętu, przystanie żeglarskie itd) umożliwia łatwe zorganizowanie wypoczynku niedzielnego i pobytowego. Sąsiednie parki krajobrazowe Z Bydgoszczy jest blisko do 6 Parków Krajobrazowych Park Krajobrazowy Doliny Dolnej Wisły '''(w granicach miasta) Park obejmuje środkowy fragment doliny Dolnej Wisły z charakterystycznymi utworami: korytem rzeki z ławicami piasku, lasami łęgowymi, starorzeczami, wałami, wydmami, urwistymi zboczami i oczkami wodnymi Wracając jeszcze do opisywanego wcześniej Zakola Wisły trzeba wspomnieć o tworzących się corocznie latem podczas niskiego stanu wody naprzeciw Wyszogrodu wielkich półwyspów piaszczystych. Można dojść na środek rzeki stąpając boso po plażowym piasku w otoczeniu dzikich ptaków. Wielkie półwyspy piaszczyste na rzece zawdzięczamy prawdopodobnie sile odśrodkowej gwałtownie zakręcającej Wisły. Piasek niesiony przez rzekę osadza się na wschodnim brzegu. Z drugiej strony Wisła podmywa zachodni wysoki brzeg, gdzie znajduje się grodzisko „Wyszogród”. W ciągu 900 lat podmyła na tyle, że z grodziska pozostało 1/5 pierwotnego obszaru. Po wschodniej stronie zakola Wisły znajduje się kilometrowej szerokości pas starorzeczy z lasem łęgowym - Mała Kępa Wiślana. Jest to dawne koryto rzeczne zapełnione osadami rzecznymi – świadek tego, że zakole Wisły w ciągu wieków przesunęło się na zachód. projektowany '''Pałucki Park Krajobrazowy (25 km) Obszar obejmujący liczne jeziora rynnowe z terenu etnograficznych Pałuk. Charakteryzuje się urozmaiconą rzeźbą terenu, występowaniem licznych wzgórz morenowych, dolin a także wielogatunkowych lasów mieszanych. Zlokalizowano na tym terenie sporo ośrodków wypoczynkowych. Dodatkowym atutem jest obecność miejsc związanych z początkami państwa polskiego i kulturą prasłowiańską (Biskupin). Krajeński Park Krajobrazowy (30 km) Występują tu liczne, dobrze zachowane formy morfologiczne związane z glacjalnym cyklem rzeźbotwórczym, takie jak: ozy (największe nagromadzenie w województwie), drumliny, kemy, wzgórza morenowe i rynny jeziorne. Rzeźba terenu jest bardzo zróżnicowana. Wzgórza morenowe osiągają znaczne wysokości (np. w okolicy Więcborka, Jastrzębia).Park ma bogatą sieć hydrograficzną. Bierze stąd początek 9 rzek, a 59 zbiorników wodnych układa się w ciągi rynnowe jezior sypniewskich, więcborskich i sępoleńskich. Tucholski Park Krajobrazowy (40 km) Park położony jest w rozległym kompleksie Borów Tucholskich, na terenie 7 gmin. Wraz z pozostałymi parkami Borów Tucholskich i obszarami chronionego krajobrazu TPK tworzy zwarty system ekologiczny, składający się na unikatowy, bardzo cenny obiekt przyrody, pretendujący do statusu rezerwatu biosfery. Unikatowe obiekty tworzy zabudowa hydrotechniczna Wielkiego Kanału Brdy, m.in. akwedukty, w tym najcenniejszy - w Fojutowie, z 1848 roku. Wdecki Park Krajobrazowy (45 km) Park obejmuje jeden z najpiękniejszych fragmentów Borów Tucholskich. W dolinie o wysokich i stromych zboczach płynie malownicza i wykorzystywana turystycznie rzeka Wda, charakteryzująca się dużym spadkiem, licznymi meandrami i zwężeniami. Typowym elementem krajobrazu są jeziora rynnowe: Piaseczno (44 ha), Miedzno (24 ha) oraz wytopiskowe: Dury, Radolinek, Duży i Mały Trzebucz. Dużą powierzchnię zajmuje sztuczny zbiornik wodny Żur, zwany Zalewem Żurskim (440 ha). Nadgoplański Park Krajobrazowy (55 km) Obszar obejmujący 9 pod względem wielkości w kraju Jezioro Gopło wraz z otoczeniem. Miejsce licznych miejsc lęgowych ptactwa wodnego i błotnego oraz pobytu ptaków przelotnych. Poza ochroną przyrody jednym z zadań Parku jest chronienie wartości kulturowych i historycznych regionu, związanych z początkami państwa polskiego oraz ochrona naturalnych wartości środowiska przyrodniczego i swoistych cech krajobrazu.